The present invention relates to a multiple-wheel input device, especially to a mouse that can greatly reduce the production cost, be easily assembled, and enhance the accuracy.
The conventional mouse has a tracking ball installed pivotally on the bottom surface of the bottom seat thereof. Its internal circuit unit senses the movement signals in the X-Y coordinates via the rolling of the tracking ball. However, it can not discriminate the movement signals in the Z-axis.
The mouse having the Z-axis movement sensing function has a supporting plate installed above the bottom lid thereof. A shaft set having a roller and an encode wheel in series is assembled on the supporting plate. The top edge of the roller is exposed out of the surface of the top lid of the mouse. An infrared transceiver is installed beside the encode wheel of the mouse. The rotation of the encode wheel is thus controlled via the roller, and the infrared transceiver transfers the signals to acquire the Z-axis input function. However, there is no second X-Y coordinates input device such that the control is not flexible.
The multiple-axis mouse has a mouse driving mechanism and a circuit board installed on the bottom seat thereof. A circuit control unit is installed on the circuit board. Two sets of coordinates input devices are connected pivotally to the circuit board. One set of encode wheels (including an X-axis encode wheel and a Y-axis encode wheel) is installed in each set of coordinates input devices. Part of each encode wheel is exposed out of the corresponding groove of the top lid. An emitting device and a receiving device are installed outside each encode wheel. The emitting device and the receiving device are connected to the circuit control unit. The circuit control unit will control the variation of the second X-Y coordinates according to the received signals of each receiving device and its internal program when each set of encode wheel is under operation. However, the production cost is high, and the assembly is not convenient.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a multiple-wheel input device wherein an encode wheel is connected pivotally to both sides of a positioning plate. A gap hole is disposed at the central part of the bottom edge of the positioning plate. Two inclined surfaces are formed at the top edge of the gap hole. An arched board is installed at each side of the gap hole. A fixing bar is installed adjoining to each side of the bottom edge of the gap hole to join a circuit board. A light-emitting device is installed at the central part of the circuit board. A light-receiving device is installed at each side of the light-emitting device. A hollow roller is connected pivotally to the circumference of one side of each encode wheel and outside the two arched boards. When the roller is turned, the encode wheel is jointly turned synchronously. The light emitted from the light-emitting device is reflected by the inclined surface, penetrates the transparent portion of the encode wheel, and is received by the corresponding light-receiving device. The light variation signals are converted to the current variation signals of the light-receiving device. The movements in the X-Y coordinates of the input device (mouse) can thus be known according to the output signals of the encode wheel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a modified multiple-axis mouse wherein an extended board is installed extending from one side of the positioning plate. The extended board laps a micro-movement switch at the bottom seat of the mouse. When the extended board is pressed downwards via the roller, the micro-movement switch will act to control the activation of the coordinate axis.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings, in which: